


Maki's Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Rin cums, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Maki introduces the new Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace with her loyal assistant Rin to demonstrate its prowess.





	Maki's Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace

Now, introducing…

The Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace, by the one and only Maki Nishikino!!!

The scientist Maki Nishikino steps out into the spotlight, dressed in a dirty white lab coat and with a pair of swirly glasses on her face, grinning madly like that dude from Katawa Shoujo, as she unveils the contraption set up on the stage and the girl strapped in to it.

“Hyahyahyahya! Behold, my newest invention, the Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace!” Maki cackles and directs the camera’s attention to the machine, upon which seats Rin with her wholeass penis out and a colon three smile on her face. The scientist’s assistant gives a small wave, or as much of a wave as she can muster with her limbs all strapped down on the machine. “How does it feel, my loyal assistant, being strapped to my brand new Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace, huh!?”

“It is very comfortable, nya!” Rin says with a big smile on her face, seated comfortably upon the Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace, despite being strapped down with leather restraints by her ankles and wrists, and having her wholeass penis out, fully erect. “But pray tell, doctor scientist, nya! What in the world does this complicated machine do, nya? And why is my penis exposed, nya?”

“I’m glad you asked, my loyal assistant!” Maki chuckles diabolically as she pushes a few buttons on the control panel next to the machine, and a mechanical arm emerges from the seat to wrap a cushy ring around the base of Rin’s penis. “For you see! My newest invention, the Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace, does exactly what its name suggests!”

“Oh!! Nya!!”

The cushy ring wrapped around Rin’s penis begins moving up and down, as another mechanical arm emerges and sticks a lubed up translucent onahole right on, moving it up and down along with the cushy ring, stimulating her penis and making her moan out in a mechanical and practiced manner, as if she’s filming a porno.

Pointing right to Rin’s penis, Maki exclaims, “It jacks!! It smacks!! And it Supremely GX5000s your penis!! Behold how incredibly effective this new invention of mine is at stimulating my assistant here!”

“Oooh! Yes!! I feel very stimulated, nya!” Rin moans out loudly, her body tense and her penis twitchy, as the machine continues to stroke her member up and down and all over, keeping her from squirming too much with the leather restraints bound around her wrists and ankles, as mentioned prior. “This is thoroughly incredible, nya! I am going to cum, nya!”

And surely, cum did Maki’s loyal assistant Rin, blasting her pineapple juice into the onahole, piercing through the back of it with her powerful discharge, sending sweet and sticky pineapple juice right onto Maki’s face, to which Maki pays no attention as she continues advertising, and onto the control panel of the machine, which then starts to smoke.

“Behold how powerful it is!! Behold my assistant’s orgasmic discharge! Are you not convinced yet, of how incredible my new invention is!?” Maki exclaims, and then wipes a bit of the pineapple juice off her face with her hand, and licks it up, giving the camera a big smile and a nod. “Mmmm, so tasty!! This oughta save me some money on my grocery bills if I don’t have to buy pineapple juice anymore!”

Completely ignoring the smoke and sparks coming out of the control panel of the Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace, Rin gives the camera a big smile and a nod, as the machine lets go of her already-softening penis. “It really does work, nya! It jacks, it smacks, it Supremely GX 5000s your penis, nya!”

“That’s right! Call this number now, and buy your very own today! For only 25000 yen, this baby can be yours!” Maki exclaims, pointing to the control panel, which is now sputtering and spitting out sparks and emitting a terrifying noise, “If you call right now before this commercial ends, you’ll even get a free jar of pineapple juice to go along with your order! So what are you waiting for? Call now, and buy the Penis Jacker Smacker Supreme GX5000 Ace today!”

Together, Maki and Rin exclaims, “It jacks, it smacks, and it Supremely GX5000s your penis! Buy your very own today!”

Suddenly, the machine explodes, and the commercial ends.

\---

Nico shuts off the TV. What the fuck.


End file.
